Demon With In
by gapeach27
Summary: Elijah had always been one for the humanity of others. Now his own form of humanity was in danger of being forgotten giving into the demon he kept hidden deep with in. Only one person can save him and restore who he is, but will Elena agree and with they fall in love along the way? Will Elena take a chance with an original?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add along the way.**

**This is a start over if you will to a story I had started but lost the interest in writing for. I found myself thinking about this and decided to write about it once more in hopes I don't lose the interest I once had. Also I had a fan ask for this story personally so I will do my best to make it EPIC! So with that being said here is Demon With In.**

**Chapter 1**

Blood covered his hands as he glanced around the room taking in the lifeless bodies he had discarded as if they were nothing but a piece of trash. When had his existence brought him to this place? The idea of killing humans had once disgusted him. He had taken every precaution to ensure he never killed a human just taken what he needed and wiped the experience from their mind as if washing dirt away from his own hands. Now he felt as if in the thousands of years that he had lived he had wasted every moment. He had seen many things in his life and yet even with the affections he had shared with others over the years he felt as if something was missing. He had watched Niklaus destroy villages even cities and he had been indifferent trying to remain loyal to his brother. His sister relished in the lavish lifestyle but she too had at least some sort of humanity about her. She could be ruthless when needed but knew that life itself was precious, something she was denied herself many centuries before. Niklaus was off on another merciless endeavor and Rebecca had been more than willing to escape on her own. Elijah had of course encouraged her and blessed her as her brother to live life to the fullest without Niklaus chasing her. Elijah had been a faithful brother yet here he stood struggling to keep his humanity. He had spoken to his brother but never informed him of his current situation and for good reason at that. Elijah closed his eyes taking a deep breath and snapped his eyes open. He reached down into the pocket of one of his victims and found a lighter. He moved looking for a bottle of scotch. He found what he was looking for quickly enough and brought it to his lips as the bitterness of the cheap scotch slid down his throat. He pulled back his lips tinged with blood and quickly moved around the room pouring the bottle on each victim. He moved and flicked open the flame tossing the lighter onto the closest body setting it a flame. Quickly all the bodies caught and Elijah made his exit leaving his demon behind at least for now. Elijah knew exactly where he needed to go to the one person who was his salvation. Even if she didn't know it yet.

Elena sat down and took a deep breath as the nights breeze brought the familiar scent of jasmine. She had left Mystic Falls in hopes to live her life. At least as much a life as a vampire could. She missed it she wouldn't lie, but finding that she wasn't in constant fear of someone out to get her felt pretty amazing to her. She smiled and settled in to the small porch swing a familiar cup of coffee in her hand as the water beat against the sides of the small lake. She of course didn't need to drink coffee but it felt normal to her when everything wasn't. Bonnie and Caroline had went off to college, Jeremy followed and decided to go back to Colorado with family friends. Elena still spoke to all of them every day and as for Stefan and Damon she would get checkups from Caroline but made sure she kept her distance. Elena smiled as she saw lightning bugs light up the woods near her small home. It wasn't a mansion but to her it was home. The small white cottage had been a find and Elena had snatched it up immediately. A red door marked the front entrance and matching red shutters covered the windows. It was a perfect fit for her. Elena pulled the coffee mug to her lips when suddenly she caught a smell of someone she wasn't aware had arrived. Elena sat her mug down and quickly made her way around to the side of the house. She was about to speak when the voice belonging to the man she had dreamed about for what seemed like ages soke first.

"Hello Elena" Elijah spoke softly.

"Elijah?"

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" he asked softly meeting her eyes.

"Of course not, but what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Elena asked as she moved to him.

It was then Elena saw the blood on his once clean suite. Elijah had always been one for apperances and now Elena was worried.

"I'm afraid not. I know I shouldn't have come but…" he said confused.

Elena moved quickly to him taking his hand into hers.

"Elijah what is it?" Elena asked.

"I need you" Elijah said his voice rough.

Elena was taken back at his words, hell she had wanted to hear those sweet words come from his lips for months but now it didn't seem as sweet as she had hoped. Something was seriously wrong.

"Of course, tell me what can I do?" Elena met his eyes.

"I need your help, I am afraid I am losing my mind and my humanity?" Elijah said his body swaying slightly.

Elena reached out quickly and caught him. She could smell the cheap scotch and various amounts of blood on his clothes as she moved him inside her home. She made her way to the guest bedroom helping him down on to the bed. Elena watched as he laid down closing his eyes at once. Elena moved to the bathroom and gathered some wash clothes, a small basin of hot water and made her way back to the room. She removed his shoes and covered him with a blanket before she knelt beside his head and began to clean his face of the blood that had now dried. As she cleaned his face, she took notice of the dark circles he now carried, as well as the unshaven face. Elena finished cleaning his face and cleaned up the water and rags. She made her way back into the bedroom and took a seat and watched over him, wondering what had happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own….just this story and any characters I may add.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys rock. A special shout out to the following peeps….(chiwi-luv, JMHUW, Aria Daughter of Chaos) Also a SUPER shout out to bulldozed88 who encouraged me to write this once more! Thank you so much guys, you really do rock!**

**Chapter 2**

Flashes floated across his visions as if his past once lost now settled in place. Candles littered the room as he made his way inside the damp castle walls. He had spent his morning and afternoon riding through the country side with the huntsmen in search of a beast for the feast Niklaus was throwing for his new guest Katerina. The name made Elijah's heart quicken. He had never met someone like her. She was so full of life and brought a sense of peace where there was none. He climbed the stone stairs passing the rooms of his siblings in his way of his room for a fresh change of clothes. He caught the familiar smell of flowers and slowed his pace. He neared a light shining from a large wooden door. He carefully moved and viewed in. He stood motionless as he caught sight of Katarina sitting in a large wooden tub. Her hair braided to the side as her back lay bare. He lingered only a moment before urging himself forward to his room. Once inside his room he took a deep breath as her fragrance filled his senses. He wanted her, he wanted to see her smile, hold her in his arms, and make endless love to her through the night. He knew his interest in Katarina needed to end, if Niklaus knew his interest he would pay for it greatly. Suddenly his eyes flashed and he was taken to a more recent time, screams filled his mind and blood filled his senses once more. Elijah could see the fear across their faces as he ripped into their throats with no remorse letting the demon within himself out once more.

Elena hadn't moved from her spot in the corner of the small white guest room. Elijah had been asleep for hours and she could hear his moans and cries as he slept; some silent others loud to the point of fear. She soothed him when she could and as much as she tried was beginning to feel her own blood lust making its way to the surface. Elena stood carefully stretching her bones hearing them pop with every stretch. Elijah remained still and Elena moved to the kitchen for some bag blood she kept in the fridge. She reached the fridge and pulled out two bags pouring them into a coffee cup. She stuck it into the microwave to take the chill out of it. She had just hit the button when her phone rang. She sighed and pulled it from her pocket looking at the screen to see Damon flash across the screen. Elena turned her phone off with a sigh and grabbed her warm cup from the microwave downing the contents. Once she was fully sedated she rinsed the cup and placed it in the sink. As she dried her hands she heard Elijah stir. She moved quickly to his side setting herself down beside him as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hi" Elena said meeting his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" Elijah asked sitting up slowly.

"About a day or so" Elena said softly.

"I am so sorry I imposed" Elijah carefully moved placing his feet on the floor.

It was in that moment Elijah realized he wasn't wearing anything more than his shorts.

"Elena if I may enquire? Where are my clothes?" Elijah asked softly.

Elena smiled at him.

"I took the liberty of washing them for you. They are in the bathroom, as well as some other items you may need and fresh towels."

"I don't know what to say?" Elijah met her eyes.

"Don't say anything. Why don't you freshen up and I will make us some breakfast and we can talk then okay" Elena smiled and stood making her way out of the room leaving Elijah alone.

Elena made her way into the kitchen and began working on breakfast. As she opened the fridge she heard Elijah turn on the shower. Elena smiled to herself and grabbed the bowl of fruit.

Elijah stepped into the shower letting the hot water run down his back. As he lifted his head he saw the blood run into the drain. He had no idea what was happening to him and worse he didn't know how long it would be until his personal demon made another appearance, only this time it would be much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own...just this story and any characters I may add.**

**Thank you yet again for the support and reviews! You guys are awesome! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 3**

Elijah buttoned the last button on his crisp white shirt impressed with how clean it was. Normally he compelled a local dry cleaner to do his laundry in the need blood ever appeared on his items of clothing. He was feeling more like himself with the shower and a clean shave. He was grateful for Elena's kindness. She had always been something of a mystery to him. She believed in family as he did, but her faith fullness knew no bounds. He respected her greatly and he would indeed be a liar if he had said he hasn't thought of her every moment since he left Mystic Falls. She had captured his heart the moment he had met her and when his darkest moment arrived she was the only thing he saw worth fighting for. Elijah took a breath and grabbed his suit jacket before leaving the bathroom. He laid the jacket across the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He could smell eggs, fresh bacon and fruit being made as well as coffee. He had no use for human food but enjoyed it none the less. As he left the small guest room he took view of the small house. The walls of the hallway were a soft yellow reminding him of the rays of the sun as they peaked through the clouds. Pictures lined the walls of her and her brother. The floors a dark wood that looked aged with time. As he entered the kitchen he was surprised at the modern look but realized it was much larger than he had assumed. Attached to the kitchen a breakfast nook that sat across from French doors that lead to a small patio overlooking a lake. Fresh flowers filled a vase on the table sending a beautiful aroma to greet him. He was lost in the beauty of the home when Elena spoke to him.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked as she filled up two plates.

"Well, thank you."

"I'm glad, please" Elena motioned to the table.

Elijah took a seat as Elena placed the plates down before moving to grab the silver coffee pot.

"You didn't need to go to so much trouble" Elijah told her as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"No problem at all" Elena smiled and sat down next to him.

Elijah smelt her soft perfume and his body ached at the thought of touching her.

"I should apologize Elena for my rude appearance the other night. It was not my intention to arrive as I did" he told her before taking a bite of the fruit.

"I'm not one to judge Elijah, you know that. Although my biggest worry is why you were so out of it" Elena asked as she too ate.

"Do you believe our pasts come back?" Elijah asked her.

"As in Karma?"

"In a way yes."

"Yes and no" Elena admitted.

"How so?"

Elena finished her plate setting it aside and grabbed her coffee.

"I think that if we cause harm with a purpose than yes. If it was accidental then no."

"What's to say not all we do is with a purpose?"

Elena thought for a moment. He was right of course. She had been a vampire for close to a year and had hurt more than she had intended but she did her best to correct what she did.

"True, but my lack of experience in the matter isn't in question is it? What really happened Elijah?"

Elijah loved her boldness in fact he hoped she never lost it.

"I was passing through a small town on my way to visit you actually and suddenly it was as if I blacked out. I awoke covered in blood in a bar. I had no recollection of how I had arrived only that I had fed on everyone there. It isn't the first time this has occurred and quite honestly I don't know how or why."

"I mean no disrespect to you by saying this but have you pissed anyone off lately?"

Elijah chuckled darkly at her words. It was true the originals weren't liked but he had not made any enemy's or so he was aware of.

"I'm not offended Elena. Truth is I do my best to keep the peace. However I am so curious if my brother has somehow managed to stir up something with the witches."

"Klaus was always great at that" Elena said dryly.

"Yes, I suppose he does."

"So that leaves us in the dark of how or why, but if I may ask why come to me?" Elena asked meeting his eyes.

"Truth be told Elena you..." he paused.

"Someone is here" Elena told him and made her way to the door.

Elijah stood at the table and watched as Elena went and peered through the small security slot in her door. She quickly turned back to Elijah.

"How would you feel about some company?" Elena asked him agitated.

"Assuming from the look on your face sweet Elena it isn't welcomed company."

"Well it could be worse" Elena sighed and opened the door.

Standing on the door step looking worn was in fact another original whom Elena had hoped to not see again. Truth be told they settled their issues but she still wasn't a fan.

"Welcome Rebecca" Elena smiled politely.

"Elena I am looking for..."

"Rebecca? Sister what are you doing here?" Elijah asked moving to her side.

"I don't know" Rebecca said her voice weak.

Before Elijah could react Elena caught Rebecca as she fell. Elena looked to Elijah who quickly lifted her into his arms.

"I have another bedroom, follow me" Elena said leading Elijah down the same hall he had been down earlier to a door next to his.

This room a soft purple with white linens and fresh lavender; Elijah placed Rebecca on the bed carefully.

Elena once again tended to an original as she had with Elijah. Elijah stepped from the room as Elena took care of Rebecca. She could have left her be but Elena had made good on her words of helping others. She silently exited the room with Rebecca's clothes and saw Elijah resting against the wall.

"Is she?"

"She is sleeping for now. I'm going to throw these in the wash. I'll be back" Elena smiled at him and made her way to pass.

Elijah reached out and touched Elena's arm. Elena lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Thank you yet again Elena. I am in your debt" he told her softly.

Elena felt the electricity between them spark and she knew Elijah felt it too as he moved closer. She wanted to press her lips to his but thought against it, but before she moved Elijah took the thought himself and crushed his lips to hers folding her against his chest. Elena stunned moaned against his lips. She had imagined kissing Elijah several times but she quickly realized her imagination and the real thing were very different. After a moment they pulled away and Elena smiled at him before excusing herself.

Elijah stood watching her go realizing that the kiss he had seen was much better in person. He watched her slip through a small door off of the kitchen before turning his attention to his sleeping sister. It was in that moment that Elijah had a grave feeling. What if Elena was right? Did Niklaus indeed cause this by upsetting a witch? Elijah felt a cold slip up his spine. If he did in fact cause it then there was more to come


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own….just this story and any characters I may add of my own. **

**Thank you yet again so much to all who reviewed and favorite this story. You guys know how important reviews are so keep them coming! **

**Chapter 4**

Elena glanced at the clock above the kitchen window as she made her way back to the breakfast table to gather up the plates and cups. She had a little over an hour before she had a conference call with some of the major VP's in the company she worked for. Today of course she had planned on being home so she could get some sales numbers worked up. Being in business was always something Elena had thought was interesting and truth be told she loved her job. She had made daily improvements in sales in the last quarter and her bosses were quite impressed with her skills. They had suggested to Elena she take up as a district sales manager but she was still deciding, and if the look of things at the moment had anything to do with it she would need those three weeks of vacation she had been saving for a year to take care of a big original problem. Elena sighed as she placed the dishes in the sink and cleaned up the kitchen. Once she was finished she loaded the dishwasher and went to check in on Elijah who had been holding up with Rebecca.

Elijah could here Elena making her way around the kitchen cleaning. He could hear the sound of her breathing and the music she hummed to as well. He wanted to help her but knew things were a little tense with Rebecca and her at the moment. He understood completely why, but also knew that Elena had offered a friendship to her a year before. Elijah heard the knock and moved to meet Elena in the hall.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Elena asked him.

"She is resting peacefully thank you" Elijah smiled at her.

"Of course, listen. I have a conference call in about an hour so I will be in my room. If you need anything please let me know. I shouldn't be but an hour and then I will run into town for some things."

"Well Miss Gilbert I am intrigued at your business profession?"

"I am a sales manager for a small company in town" Elena smiled.

"Interesting and why the interest in business?" Elijah grinned leaning against the door frame of the room.

"Business is a very interesting field. You of all people should know that Elijah" Elena smirked and turned making her way down the hall.

"True, and I always make sure my businesses are well compensated" he smiled back at her as he watched her leave.

Elena laughed as she made her way to her room.

Elijah was impressed with Elena's new found self-assurance. She had indeed made a way for herself and he was impressed. She seemed much stronger than she had years ago. He couldn't help the desire that coursed through him as he watched her walk away. Elena would not be made a fool and he had every intention of making sure she wouldn't feel as such. He grinned to himself and moved back into Rebecca's room.

Elena couldn't quit the smile that stretched across her face as she stepped from the shower. Elijah had actually flirted with her in his own way and Elena had approved. She felt more confident in her own skin and had earned that right on her own. She felt stronger and more at ease with her choices. She had spent so much time under the thumb of Stefan and Damon that she didn't really know who she was. When she had decided to leave Mystic Falls it was for her own sanity and not anything more. Sure she still kept in touch with Stefan but Damon was too much for her to handle in any given situation including alcohol. Stefan came to see her from time to time and Damon kept his distance, however Elena figured eventually he would make an appearance and her bottle of expensive tequila would be put to use. Elena quickly dressed and pulled her hair up before slipping on a pair of high heels. She did her makeup and then gathered up her papers for the conference call. She had just sat down at her desk when her phone rang. She answered it.

"Elena Gilbert" she stated professionally.

"Elena, its Stefan."

"Hi, stefan, whats up?" she asked as she booted up her computer.

"We have a problem."

"Hm, is it we or you?" Elena challenged.

"Well, it could be both."

"I'm listening" Elena said absently.

"There are some witch issues."

"What kind of witch issues?" Elena said now invested in the conversation.

"Bonnie informed me that a witch on the other side has been contacted by a coven in Louisiana."

"Did Bonnie say what for?" Elena asked as she grabbed a pen and paper.

"Only that a coven is seeking old magic. There is a tie with the originals."

"Interesting, and what does the coven want with the old magic?"

"We don't know, Bonnie is trying to find out. Being she is the anchor she has ways of finding out."

"Well, let me know what you find out. I have to go, I have a business call to take."

"Sure. Hey Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful okay?"

"No worries Stefan. I'll talk to you soon."

Elena hung up the phone and looked down at the notebook she had been writing things down on. What in the hell was up with the witches and did it have anything to do with what was going on with Elijah and Rebecca? Elena didn't know but as soon as she was finished with her meeting she would certainly find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I may add along the way.**

**Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed this story. Keep them coming, you know I love hearing what you have to say and I always respond no matter what. So with that being said on with the chapter shall we?**

**Chapter 5**

Elena fished her conference call much sooner than she had thought and when she finally emerged from her office she was met with the wide eyes of Rebecca.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Elena asked her as she sat her bag down in the chair.

"Better, thank you for what you did. I know I don't deserve your kindness" Rebecca admitted.

"The past is the past, I forgave you a long time ago."

"Forever the sweet one are you" Rebecca teased.

"Not really, but eternity is a long time to hold a grudge wouldn't you say?" Elena grinned at her.

Rebecca had to smile at that and nodded to Elena. Elena was feeling the familiar kinship she had with Rebecca returning once again.

"So what is the plan?" Rebecca asked.

"Well first thing is I need to head into town, if you would like to come with me?"

"I think that's a marvelous idea. I could use some things of my own."

"Great, let me go check and see if Elijah needs anything and we can go" Elena smiled at her and made her way outside to the lake.

Elena had heard Elijah leave the house during her conference call and knew exactly where he was. Elena took the small path down past the rose bushes to the corner of her property where the lake had receded. She found Elijah standing his back to the house as he gazed over the water.

"Hey you okay?" Elena asked stepping beside him.

"For now yes" he admitted.

"What does that mean?"

"It means sweet Elena that I don't know when my next break will be."

"I see" she said understanding his fear of losing his control once more.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"You seem so sure that I can control myself" he stated as matter of fact.

"I don't know what you can or can't do Elijah. You are not one to do something on purpose and whatever is going on we will fix it."

"What if we cannot?"

"Always the pessimist" Elena chuckled.

"I am realistic. I have no idea what is causing this chaos and the sooner I do know the sooner I can be myself once more."

"I see" Elena answered shutting herself off from him then.

Elijah turned and met her eyes. He knew she was hurt by his words but what kind of life could he give her? He was an Original who had many enemies. It wasn't a life she deserved and he knew it. He wanted her in so many ways but knew a life of fear was not one of the things he desired for her.

"Do you truly?" he asked his voice shattering ever so slightly.

"Of course."

"Elena.." Elijah started taking a step to her.

Elena moved ever so slightly taking a step back.

"Rebecca and I are heading into town. Do you need anything?"

Elijah sighed and shook his head.

Elena nodded and turned leaving Elijah to stand alone.

Elijah watched her leave and instantly felt horrible at his words. If she were to ask him to stay he would no questions asked but he knew she was better off without him. Rebecca needed someone good in her life, like Elena. She could once again make Rebecca feel normal in a sense something he had wanted for her. Elijah turned back to the water and listened as Elena and Rebecca left the house climbing into her car and speeding away.

Rebecca smiled as they drove down the little country road heading in to town. It was nice to see the country. She loved the city but knew the beauty a small town held. She turned her attention to Elena who was concentration on the rode her face marred with a hurt and puzzled look.

"You know he didn't mean it" Rebecca said to Elena.

Elena snapped her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Seriously Elena? You know that my brother has feelings for you."

"I didnt know" Elena told her truthfully.

"You were the only thing he kept a close watch on after we left Mystic Falls."

"Really?"

"Yes, and believe me when I say he is only trying to spare you the pain our past."

"He must know I can take care of myself Rebecca. I am capable of choosing my own path."

"Yes, he does know that Elena. But try to see where he is coming from. Being an Original isn't all it cracked up to be. We have made several enemies over the centuries and putting someone you love at risk isn't worth it."

"Love?"

"O bloody hell, of course love. I wasn't talking about friendship."

"I didn't know he felt that way."

"Of course he does, he just wont admit to it afraid of his own demons."

"Speaking of demons, I think I may have an idea on what is going on with the two of you?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Stefan informed me that Bonnie had spoken to some witches on the other-side and there is a coven in Louisiana that is looking to gain more power. I haven't spoken to Bonnie yet to know more details but it's a start to end."

"Hmm, I wonder what my bastard of a brother did now" Rebecca growled.

"Well, I will speak to Bonnie and see if we can get an idea of where they are and maybe make a road trip."

"You know Elijah won't like this idea at all."

"And?" Elena challenged as she parked the car outside of small strip mall.

"Well played Elena" Rebecca grinned.

"Let's do some shopping shall we?" Elena offered sliding her keys into her pocket.

"Lets" Rebecca grinned back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add along the way.**

**Thank you yet again for the amazing reviews! I am sorry this is a late update but with having a busy home life and school letting out my days are busy with a now 2****nd**** grader! So with that being said I will try and update as much as I can. Now on with the story shall we?**

**Chapter 6**

In the outer part of Louisiana in the old textile mills sat a large old cotton warehouse. The building was as dark as it was dilapidated. The walls once covered in flowered wall paper were now covered in mold as sheets crumbled off the walls at the slightest touch. Wet wood filled the corners as mice scurried across the floor. The smell of dirt brought with it a rotten stench of past. It was far from the small country home they had, but it wasn't exactly what Rachel had in mind for her coven but right now the wards would keep them under the radar until they had gained enough power to collect the magic they needed to rid the world of the originals. Of course once the Originals were gone all of their blood sucking off springs would follow allowing for the witches to once more have control. It was a long awaited day the coven had hoped for many years. Rachel finally made it down the narrow hallway to the far back room. When she entered the large room candles filled her vision. Aromas of fresh herbs and flowers filled her senses; much better than the outside smells.

"Any news?" a small woman with brown hair asked.

"Yes, we know that Niklaus is still in the French quarter and as of now has no idea where we are. How is the spell coming Mia?" Rachel asked her.

"The spell gets stronger with every passing day. When the moon is in its Apex we can call on the powers of our ancestors once more and finish the Originals" Mia smiled.

"Wonderful" Rachel smiled and took a seat.

"The others should be here soon" Mia told her.

"Good, we need more preparation and the more the spell is repeated the closer the originals come to their own demise."

"Any word on if the spell has had an effect?" Mia asked curious as she moved to stand next to Rachel.

"Here" Rachel smiled reaching in her jacket pulling out a newspaper."

Mia flipped it over unfolding it and read the top story. After a moment she grinned and chuckled.

"A fire wasn't very original" Mia laughed.

"No, however when the sisters come we will make sure his next attack will be a little more of a mess."

"Sister, if I may ask, why the interest in Elijah Mickelson more than his brother Niklaus?" Mia took a seat folding the paper into her lap.

"My interest is in all the Mickelson's but call it a tad bit of revenge if you must."

"I don't understand" Mia frowned.

"Elijah and I have a history, let's leave it at that" Rachel said her eyes focused on the candle ahead of her.

"I see" Mia answered and left it alone.

Rachel grinned to herself as Mia moved back to her little table of herbs.

_**A few hours later**_

Elena and Rebecca finally headed back to the house feeling much better after their shopping trip. As Elena neared the house she saw two police officers standing at the door. She parked the car and looked at Rebecca.

"I wonder what they want?" Elena said to her as she turned the car off and opened the door stepping out.

Rebecca followed suite close behind.

"Hello, can I help you?" Elena asked politely.

"Are you the owner of this home?" a heavy set man asked Elena firmly.

"Yes, I am. Is everything alright?" Elena asked as Rebecca moved to her side.

"We are in the area warning all home owners of a possible wild animal on the loose."

"I'm sorry did you just say wild animal?" Rebecca asked this time.

"Yes, mam. There was an attack just a few hours ago several people where…." A younger man said this time feeling sick just talking about it.

"Oh god" Elena said stunned.

"Yes mam, we are asking everyone to stay inside their homes and take precautions."

"Of course, thank you so much for informing us" Rebecca said sincerely.

"If you should have any problems please call us" the younger man said smiling at Rebecca and handing her a business card.

"Will do, thank you" Rebecca smiled back.

Elena and Rebecca stood watching as the men pulled away and headed down the road.

"Rebecca, I'll be right back" Elena said instantly and moved inside.

Rebecca grabbed the items from the car and made her way inside.

Elena moved quickly to the kitchen when she caught the smell and sight of blood on the wood floors coming from the back patio door. She quickly moved down the hall and to the room Elijah now had. The room dark as the sun began to fade. She moved cautiously inside and looked around. Out of the corner of her eye Elena saw a movement. In the corner Elena saw an exhausted Elijah with wild eyes. Elena moved slowly to him.

"Elijah?" Elena said softly.

"Elena?" Elijah whispered.

"It's okay, you're okay" Elena held her hands up in caution as she moved even closer to him.

Elijah didn't move and watched as Elena moved to his side. Elena lifted her hand softly and reached to touch is cheek. Elijah caught her hand quickly and held it firmly for a moment before releasing it and letting her touch his cheek tenderly.

Elena moved and wrapped her arms around Elijah sensing he needed her now more than ever.

"All those people" he said in horror.

"Shh, it's okay" Elena said trying to soothe him.

"No, it's not. I'm a monster" he said his voice growing angry.

"No you're not Elijah. Come on let's get you cleaned up" Elena said to him as she pulled him to this feet.

Elijah didn't argue and stood with Elena's help. She moved and placed Elijah on the small stool next to the tub and began drawing a bath for him. Once she was satisfied with the water temperature she turned to him as he had been watching her.

"Are you okay to undress?" Elena asked him.

"Yes" Elijah said softly.

"I'll step out, let me know when you are in okay and I will collect your clothes."

Elijah with sad eyes nodded and Elena stepped from the room. Elena glanced around the room and saw there didn't appear to be any blood so she quickly pulled down Elijah's bed and slipped from the room to find Rebecca looking at the blood.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked him.

"I believe Elijah had another black out so to speak. Will you help me clean this up?" Elena asked her.

"Of course, where is Elijah?"

"He is in a bath, I am going to collect his clothes and we can start cleaning."

"Did he say anything?"

"Not really."

Rebecca nodded and moved around the kitchen and began gathering cleaning supplies.

Elena made her way back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Elijah are you in?" Elena asked.

"Yes" he said his voice seeming more like himself.

Elena opened the door and saw Elijah sitting in the tub up to his neck. She gathered his clothes sneering her nose at all the blood. She made her way to the door and froze when Elijah said her name. Elena turned to him.

"I can never repay what you have done and still do" Elijah told her.

"You never have to repay me."

"But I do. You have been kind when I have not been to you."

"Elijah" Elena sighed and sat the clothes in the sink before moving to his side.

"I understand why you feel the way you do. I don't expect anything in return. You have helped me quite a bit the least I can do is return the favor."

"I did what I did because I care for you Elena."

"I know" Elena whispered to him.

Elijah raised his hand from the water and touched her cheek softly.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"We all have our own demons Elijah. They wouldn't turn me away."

"You are too trusting."

"Perhaps but isn't it my choice who I care for as well?"

"You care for me?"

"Of course I do. There was never a moment you didn't cross my mind after you left."

"Why did you not speak this to me?"

"It wouldn't have changed what you had wanted. You left Mystic Falls and I kept my secret."

"Elena…" Elijah spoke softly before moving and claiming Elena's lips to his.

Elena sighed and touched his face feeling his lips on hers. She wanted Elijah she wouldn't lie; but right now he was in a fragile state and it was best she try to figure out what was going on before she committed to taking things further. She had to admit she could be persuaded but she left that decision up to Elijah. As if sensing her thoughts he pulled away resting his head on hers.

"I am sorry" he said his breath rough with desire.

"I'm not" Elena admitted to him as he chuckled.

"I'll let you finish your bath, I've got something to handle with Rebecca."

"Very well" Elijah smiled softly to her and Elena moved grabbing his clothes.

Elijah grabbed her hand softly and kissed it once more before Elena left the room.

Elena smiled to herself and slipped into the laundry room placing Elijah's clothes in the washing machine. Once she was finished she made her way back to the kitchen to help Rebecca.

"Sorry" Elena muttered to her.

"I will say nothing" Rebecca smiled and tossed Elena a rag.

"Good, let's get to work" Elena grinned and grabbed a bottle of bleach.


End file.
